otaku dream
by wamer1
Summary: when my oc attempts to become friends with rin, will it turn out to be something more?


**Welcome to the testing of my new story idea. it should be good, oh, and it contains my OC again as i just can't imagine the idea of anything else, it just doesn't work in my brain, anyways, onto the story**

ah rin kagamine, the reason i moved to japan. I've dreamed of being able to be friends with her, being able to chat and laugh with her, as would a lot of my fellow otakus would, although some of them don't have the greatest intent with them.

so i moved to japan, nearly costed me a small fortune to get this close to vocaloid entertainment co. (my fake name for them *shrug*) but here i am, a short walk away from them, my plan was to sneak in and chat with her. i have two plans, find her window and climb in (the weird way) or i could climb onto the roof from a ladder on the side of the building and go through the elevator, though I'd have to get past the guard guarding it (the sneaky/dangerous way)

i decided to use the first plan... well... first... i walked over and started looking inside of windows, 'why didn't i just get a map?' i thought to myself 'i think they had some in the lobby. oh i remember why, they are visitor maps, they don't show me the rooms of the singers,' i soon found her window. 'alright now to look in this one' i thought to myself as i climbed a little bit to look in. the first thing i saw was rin kagamine. 'aah. rin kagamine' i thought to myself, then i saw her bodyguard 'aw shit. NOPE' i then tried to duck down but it was too late. the guard grabbed me and pulled me over the windowsill and into the room onto my back.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE" the guard yelled at me.

"ow my back, can i talk to someone that dosent sound like he wants to gnaw my ear off like mike Tyson? no? OK... im just trying to fulfill my dream of being able to chat with rin." i responded but apparently it didn't please the guard

"YOU DO NOT GET TO DO THAT NOW LEAVE" the guard then threw me out of the window causing me to hit the ground and knocked the wind out of me

"son of a bitch that hurt." i said to myself once i hit the ground. i then sat and listened. i then heard rin yelling at the guard

"why did you have to throw that kid out of the window. he sounds like he would have been fun to talk to." she said, chastising the guard for his rash attitude

"im sorry rin, but we don't need random fans sneaking around looking into peoples windows" the guard replied, trying to rationalize his actions

"He was looking for me, maybe if the place had a MAP people could look at, we wouldn't have this problem. now get out of my room, im going to look and see if the kid is still there." after hearing that i looked up at the window and rin poked her head out the window.

"you can come in now, the guard's gone." she said. Good thing too. Ground is nice but its not comfortable…

"thank you, and I agree, a map would be nice to have in the building. It would be nice for people that want to explore the building or for people that want to go see their favorite vocaloids like I did" I said, climbing up and through the window into her orange (hmm. I wonder why…) room.

"good to know that someone likes my ideas, makes me feel like im useful, now what would you like to talk about, first off what is your name, you already know mine." she said, walking over to a nearby couch and motioning for me to sit down on the other side.

"Waylon A. McClure at your service" I said doing a mock bow. We both then laughed at that

"ah I can already tell that you are fun to talk to, we should talk more often, lets be friends." rin said, calming down from her laughter. Im a little disappointed in that, I kind of wish we could be more, however I respect her opinion and im not going to push it.

"ah that sounds like a great idea rin. By the way do they have you sleep here? I don't see a bed or anywhere to sleep. I mean the couch is comfy but trying to sleep on it must not be fun." I say taking in my surroundings.

"what do you think we live here? All the vocaloids get their own house in a nearby neighborhood, their quite nice actually." rin said with a smile on her face. "oh that reminds me, the company is having a party, do you want to come?"

"sure, when is it and where should I go and what should I wear?" I question as a smile forms on my face.

"whoa there buddy, one question at a time, its tonight at 7:00" she said as I looked at a nearby clock and saw that it was 4:30 pm "just come to the window and I will show you were to go. And as for clothes just come casual, its not a formal party its like a high school party."

"alright I will have to go home to prepare for this, do you think I should take the door or the window?" I said eyeballing the window.

"I'd go with the window. Nobody around here at the company knows you so they might not like you coming out of my door" she said.

"ill see you at the party" I said as I climbed out of the window and started to head home.

 **2 Hours later…**

I walked over to Rin's window. I tapped on her window to show that I had arrived. After a minute or 2 she opened her window and poked her head out

"hello rin, may I come inside?" I said. Looking around.

"sure, I was just finishing getting ready for the party" rin replied, as i climbed in the window i saw what she was wearing. a white short-sleeved shirt and an orange skirt. as i got into the room i saw that under the skirt was a pair of black leggings.

"wow you look amazing rin. should we get going over to where the party's at?" i said, walking over to the door.

"uh, sure, just gotta put on my bow" she said, donning her classic white bow.

 **1 hour later...**

i swear to god all i did was leave to go use the bathroom, i don't know why but someone spiked the drinks and now Rin's drunk... wonderful...

"waaaylon, why does my head feel fuzzy" rin stated, using way too much of the letter a in my name.

"because someone put some alcohol in the drinks so now your getting drunk and put that down and... oh boy" rin had picked back up her cup and started to take another drink.

"let's go back to the room, i got a keeper" rin stated, even more drunk than before. after getting to her room with a few stumbles here and there she started to act... affectionate.

"waaaylon i want a huuug" she said as she sat down on the couch, arms spread open waiting for me to come over there and hug her. i decided that it couldn't hurt to let her have this one. then she tried to kiss me and that's when i put my foot down.

"listen rin. you are drunk right now, your not you right now and i don't want you to do something you wouldn't want to do normally."i said as i turned so that my back is facing her, unaware that she was sneaking up behind me.

"oh come on waylon. I just want a kiiiiiiss" she says, overusing another letter, as she walks up and puts her arms around my neck.

"no. im going to take you to your home so that you can sleep." I say as I lift her up and start walking to the exit of the building. "now which way is it to the neighborhood?"

"fine" rin says with a pout. "my buildings over there. The orange one, but you'll need my key-card to get inside. Here you go" she then handed me a blank orange card. Pocketing the card I walked slowly to the building. Once I got there I took out the card and swiped it on the keypad on the front door. I then walked into the building, swinging the door shut behind me with my foot.

"where's your room? You need to sleep this off." I said. Looking around a corner and then up some stairs.

"its up the stairs first door on the left, or was it the right?" she responded as she started to ramble on and on. I decided to go check, leaving her on a chair in the living room I walked up and looked in the first door.

"nope, not here, unless she sleeps in the bathroom." I said to myself I then looked at the door on the right and found her room. I then walked down and got rin and brought her to her room." now rin, do you sleep in your clothes or not?" I ask as I lay her down on her bed. I hope she does. I don't want to have to deal with an under-clothed and drunk rin, I might not be able to control myself,

"i don't, can you help me get them off?" she replies. Well crap. This is not going to be fun. I removed her white shirt as fast as I could, lucky for me it seemed she was wearing a set of undergarments. Well. At least I won't be dealing with a naked rin. I should be fine for now. I then pulled down her orange skirt. Putting it in a pile on the foot of her bed with her white shirt. I then took off her black leggings and added those to the pile.

"are you fine with this? I don't want to take those off, I'd feel like I would be taking advantage of you." I said, pointing to her bra and panties.

"yes I am waylon, but could you sleep with me?" rin said. Hmm. This cant end horribly, not at all. Everything will be all fine and dandy I statistically think to myself.

"fine, but im not going to face you or anything." I replied. I then got in the bed with her and turned my body so that im sleeping on my side facing away from rin.

"goodnight waylon." rin said.

"goodnight rin." I replied. I then felt my eyes getting heavy and I then fell asleep.

 **Well that was interesting. I can tell you this, I have no shortage of ideas for in the morning :D I hope you liked the new story idea. And as for the real among the robotic, that story is getting put on hold indefinitely. I have ran out of ideas on how to take it and it's showing. The word ammounts were getting so short they are dipping below 600 words. (this chapter is currently at about 1840 words.) anyways ill see you with the next one**


End file.
